musicvideofandomcom-20200223-history
David Guetta
David Guetta is a French house music producer and disc jockey who co-founded Gum Productions and he has released five studio albums, ten compilation albums, two extended plays, forty singles, nine promotional singles and thirty-seven music videos. Guetta released his debut single "Nation Rap" , a collaboration with Sidney, in 1990. His debut studio album, Just a Little More Love, was released in June 2002 which included the singles "Just a Little More Love", "Love Don't Let Me Go" and "People Come People Go". His second album, Guetta Blaster, was released in 2004 and featured the singles "Money", "Stay", "The World Is Mine" and "In Love with Myself". In 2006, a mash-up of "Love Don't Let Me Go" and "Walking Away" by The Egg released, entitled "Love Don't Let Me Go (Walking Away)". In June 2007, Guetta's third studio album, Pop Life, was released and featured the lead single, "Love Is Gone". Other singles from the album include "Baby When the Light", "Delirious", "Tomorrow Can Wait" and "Everytime We Touch". In 2009, the singles "When Love Takes Over" and "Sexy Bitch" along with his fourth studio album, One Love, was released. Other singles included "One Love", "Memories", "Gettin' Over You" and "Who's That Chick?". In 2011, Guetta collaborated with Snoop Dogg for a remix of "Wet". Guetta released his fifth studio album, Nothing but the Beat, in August 2011. The album's first five singles, "Where Them Girls At", "Little Bad Girl", "Without You", "Titanium" and "Turn Me On", became top ten hits worldwide. Other singles were "I Can Only Imagine", "She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)" and "Just One Last Time". Music Videos Lead Artist Videos *Baby When the Light (featuring Cozi) *Delirious (featuring Tara McDonald) *Everytime We Touch (with Chris Willis, Steve Angello and Sebastian Ingrosso) *Gettin' Over You (with Chris Willis, featuring Fergie and LMFAO) *I Can Only Imagine (featuring Chris Brown and Lil Wayne) *Just a Little More Love (featuring Chris Willis) *Just for One Day (Heroes) (with David Bowie) *Just One Last Time (featuring Taped Rai) *Little Bad Girl (featuring Taio Cruz and Ludacris) *Love Don't Let Me Go (featuring Chris Willis) *Love Don't Let Me Go (Walking Away) (with The Egg) *Love Is Gone (featuring Chris Willis) *Memories (featuring Kid Cudi) *Metropolis (with Nicky Romero) *Money (featuring Chris Willis and Mone) *Nation Rap (with Sidney) *One Love (featuring Estelle) *People Come People Go (featuring Chris Willis) *Play Hard (featuring Akon & Ne-Yo) *Sexy Bitch (featuring Akon) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (featuring Sia) *Stay (featuring Chris Willis) *Sweat (with Snoop Dogg) *The Alphabeat *The World Is Mine (featuring JD Davis) *Titanium (featuring Sia) *Tomorrow Can Wait (with Chris Willis and Tocadisco) *Turn Me On (featuring Nicki Minaj) *When Love Takes Over (featuring Kelly Rowland) *Where Them Girls At (featuring Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) *Who's That Chick? (featuring Rihanna) *Without You (featuring Usher) Featured Artist Videos *Club Can't Handle Me (Flo Rida featuring David Guetta) *Commander (Kelly Rowland featuring David Guetta) *LaserLight (Jessie J featuring David Guetta) *Rest of My Life (Ludacris featuring Usher and David Guetta) *Wavin' Flag (Celebration Mix) (K'naan featuring will.i.am and David Guetta) Category:Artists Category:Disc jockeys Category:American singers Category:Pop singers Category:Canadian singers Category:Country singers